Brothers
by loveranime-smiles-09
Summary: Go back to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's childhood.... to what happened before the tale of Inuyasha started. Thus the journey begins!(Its new and improved!)


I know its been a long time but really want to improve this chapter. I had it all done and then I accidentally got off the program... its a long story. But here we go again.... Thank you soooooo much for the reviews and means so much. I'm trying to make this longer!!  
I don't own Inuyasha or his cute brother!! This story goes back when Inuyasha was 5 and Sesshomaru was 13. I made up the ages so don't flame me about that. If you have any suggestions tell me in a review. This is my first ff. I hope you enjoy!! ===WARNING: the chapters will flip back and forth from revealing around Sesshomaru to revealing around Inuyasha. ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()  
Brothers  
Cahpter1: Permission  
  
As the yellow-orange sun rose into the dark sky bringing forth the bright light of day, a young demon boy peered out the tall gray window of the massive silvery-gray tower. The boy had long white hair that reached down four inches from his shoulder and bangs that brushed his forehead an inch above his narrow eyes. His face rounded and shaped perfectly to fit him. His chin rounded like ones of a young teen. The cheeks of the boy had two deep red demon marks on each of them. On his forehead was a deep purple moon and his eyes were a sharp, deep, and golden. His skin was a light peach. His kimono was white with red on his shoulder and on his left sleeve towards the bottom. On the red marks were three flowers on each spot. He had armor covering his chest and some circling the top of his arm. The armor was silver on the top and black on the bottom. Coming out of the silver top was spikes curved at the top. He also had a yellow tie around his waste. That proud demon stared blankly out his bedroom window at the multi-colored sunrise. Soon he heard soft but skilled foot steps behind him. A all to familiar scent filled the dimly lit room.  
"You're up early," a deep but yet very patient voice was heard from behind Sesshomaru's small body didn't even compare in size to this tall demon. The deep voice seemed to fill the medium-sized room. Sesshoumaru didn't respond. He really didn't want to talk. He had something really important on his mind. The same thought that he had for about two years. Yet he spoke of it every few months.  
"What is it, son," Sesshomaru's father said trying to figure out his first son. It was the only response that he could think of to get his son to talk. He was almost afraid of getting into another fight. The statement suddenly broke Sesshomaru's concentration. But he still sat staring into the morning sun rising over the dewy grass of the kingdom.  
A long uncomfortable moment passed through time and Sesshomaru finally spoke, "I want to see them again." Sesshomaru got up the courage to say that to his father for about the millionth time this past year. He was more determined this time to get his fathers permission.  
"We've been through this," his father sighed and said. He didn't want to get on the subject. There was a good reason why he didn't let Sesshoumaru go. For the same reason that they could not stay to live with them in the village and it would have been to easy for an experienced demon to hurt Inuyasha's mother if they stayed here. Inuyasha had to stay to protect his mother as all of them grew older and besides Inuyasha was better off away from a lot of demons because his father wanted Inuyasha to grow to love humans and what he is. Inuyasha might have gotten a big head growing up in royalty. Sesshoumaru was a different story, though. Deep down his father knew he would grow to hate. He already showed signs of hate towards Inuyaha's mother and humans in general. His father knew deep in his heart that if Sesshomaru didn't start to show love for humans than he would eventually lose love for Inuyasha, his brother he held so dear to his heart. If his father only knew what the future really held maybe he could change it, but that was nearly impossible and what his father was planning to do would tear the two brothers apart...  
"I know," his father was snapped back to reality by his son's response. Sesshomaru wanted to stay clam and not make any eye contact. Even Sesshomaru feared his father at times and he knew when not to mess with him, but his heart told him to keep going, oh how he wanted this. Something inside him told him that he had to protect Inuyasha. Though he could care a less about his mother. He wasn't sure why, yet, but the look on Inuyasha's face as they road away just said everything. He never did feel right leaving him that day.  
"You got to see them," his father now broke Sesshomaru's thoughts. His father could tell he was bringing back memories to his first son. He was still afraid to send him. What effect would he have on Inuyasha? He lived in a complete different world as Inuyasha. People feared Sesshomaru and where his name wasn't known, well lets say they soon would know. His reputation wasn't the best because everyone ran instead of just getting to know him. On the other hand Inuyasha wasn't well...(you will find out in the next chapter.)  
"That was a long time ago," Sesshoumaru snapped. He really wanted this. He couldn't lose this time for Inuyasha's sake. He knew he needed him. They were eachother's friends. They were always there for each other....  
FLASHBACK  
The two-year-old Inuyasha was standing between a bullies and his ten- year-old brother. His brother was leaning against a hut wall sitting on the ground where he'd been thrown buy the teenage gang of bullies.  
"Don't hurt him, you big bully!" Inuyasha said trying to stop the bullies. Sesshomaru sat in pain because of a huge cut on his left arm.  
"And I suppose you are going to stop us shrimp!" their leader said. "Let's see if he's any stronger than his brother was," the same gangster spoke. A few of them pulled out knives, swards, and other sharp things. Others were holding sticks with fire on them. It was dark outside so no adults would see them on the edge of town. The headed for Inuyasha.  
"Move!" the young Sesshoumaru said pushing his brother out of the way.  
"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha cried.  
END OF FLASHBACK  
"You know they live in a village," his father continued, "an all human village." That's why the reason why his father didn't want him to go. Humans didn't make any effort to understand that, though they were demons they still have a heart, well only one human really understood that and he loved her.  
"You love his mother, and plus Inuyasha is half demon," Sesshomaru turned to face his father. Sesshomaru tried his best not to sneer the word his. He never knew his mother that much. Then this women tries to take over his life, he couldn't take it. At least that's what Sesshomaru thought. Really she just stepped away because she knew that Sesshomaru needed space. He never did accept her.  
"It has been long, hasn't it," his father was quietly giving in. He did agree with Sesshomaru a little Inuyasha may need his help and maybe this would help him. It would help them wouldn't it?  
"What happened?" Sesshoumaru was hesitant to finish his question, "to our family." He wanted to know. His father never told him the reason for splitting his and Inuyasha's family up. He wasn't sure why he asked that so suddenly though he'd been thinking about it since the day his father and mother were seperated. It all seemed so unfair.  
"We never had one," his father said quietly. He sounded so sad. But those words hit Sesshomaru hard, he wanted nothing more than to have a family. Those words were so cold and heartless sounding to him.  
'That is what this is all about, I want to have a family, a real family,' Sesshomaru thought. He had finally figured at least part of his mess of a life out.  
"You are allowed to see them, you know, I can't stop you," his father said finally and fully giving in. Maybe this would work out in the end.(A/N: Keyword MaybeRemember that!!) He turned from the doorway to the hall and walked down the long, gray, twisted stairs without a word.  
After his father's scent had left the room he turned to the window to finish watching the sunset. Thoughts of all his memories filled his lonely head. A little while passed and his thoughts circled to his brother, loneliness filled his heart. He let out a big sigh and said, "Soon, little brother, soon." %&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&% You like...hope this one is better. Thanks for the reviews. Sesshomaru: Please review. His Father: Yes do review!! Sesshomaru: I'm a shrimp Loveranime-smiles-09:0.o UH OH!! His Father:as suggested by K.C. Whitestar OH Inuyasha!! Sesshoumaru:OH NO!! Inuyasha: how do you like this?!?! he puts the prayer beads over Sesshomaru's head onto his neck Inuyasha :Well say somethin' Loveranime-smiles-09: Ummmm... well.... I guess.... evil grin... SIT!! Loveranime-smiles-09(me- thinkin'): He looks soo cute when I sit him.. I guess I know what Kagome feels like ... well...sometimes... Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, their father, and me: Thanks For Readin'!!! 


End file.
